Criminal
by ForeverYoungBabe
Summary: Kurt knows that criminals aren't bad people, just good people with bad habits. But he never thought it would be possible for him to fall in love with one.
1. He's No Good At All

**Hi guys!**

**... I'm caught, aren't I?**

**Ok, let me explain myself.**

**A) I AM WRITING THE WHOLE BURLESQUE STORY BEFORE I PUBLISH THE REST OF IT. I've not given up on it, but just keep watching for when I update it. Yeahhhhhhh. So don't give up on it just yet! I'll make sure to tell you when I do update it. **

**B) I did delete Anything Could Happen. Because let's be honest, that story was crap. Like, it was my first one, so if you thought it was crap, it doesn't hurt my feelings at all. **

**C) Yes, this is a song!fic.**

**D) I changed my name from We-Want-Glee to Klainer-For-Life to now ForeverYoungBabe . c:**

**So, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me. The song Criminal belongs to Britney Spears, not me.**

* * *

**He's No Good At All**

_..."Lima Heights Local Bank was robbed last night, time was 9:14am when police arrived on the scene when employes called to report the robbery. Through security tapes in the bank, they identified the theif as the ongoing criminal, Blaine Anderson..."_

The Hummel's television blasted on a cool Sunday morning throughout the house. Kurt Hummel, age 17, was sitting on the couch, watching the screne intently. His father, Burt Hummel, was reading the newspaper, when his head popped up when hearing the kid's name.

"Isn't that the same kid that broke into that Zale's Outlet last week?" Burt inquired. Kurt didn't even glance back to his father, eyes still trained on the reporter. He just merely nodded and kept watching.

_..."He was arrested this morning, but his father, bailing him out once again, and he is free to go. The question is: When will he strike next? And more importantly, where? This is Megan Liria, channel 42..."_

He got out. Again.

A small part of Kurt was rooting for this criminal, all the crimes were almost entertaining. Not to mention, he's only 17 years young. He was Kurt's age, for God's sake. Whatever his technique was, it was definatly working in his favor. But a lot of his mind wanted to know when this kid would just stop. Thinking about how disapointed his parents and family must be in him just tore him up, like he almost felt bad for this Blaine character. He couldn't feel bad for a criminals. He's a bad kid!

But in Kurt's eyes, criminals wern't bad people. They were normal people who resorted to their last options.

And everyone thought that was insane. Because Anderson robbed a bank, he was considered a person they should lock up and let starve. It was crazy! And he had the friends to prove it, too. His best friends, Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray had planned a intervention for him to explain to him why criminals were not good people, but Kurt had walked out the second they had even brought it up. He never really brought up the criminal card in the first place until Blaine started his raid. Because he was the only one that was worth watching. To see if he would get bailed out, or see what the story behind the crime was. No one ever suspected him to defend a criminal.

Because, let's face it, Kurt was a goody-goody. He didn't break rules, and he didn't like to hang out with the bad boys of Lima. He would rather stand on the outskirts and just watched the events unfoled. He was sucked into stuff, of course, but he's a teenager. This was expected. He didn't like to break the rules because he didn't want to upset his father. He didn't want his father to give up on him. His father was his only family.

He also couldn't upset his mother, watching him from up in heaven.

"Kurt? You ok?"

Kurt hadn't even noticed he was just staring at the blank screen until his father was by his side, asking him if he was ok.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He replied when he finally found his voice. His father still had a facial expression of worry, but he just nodded and walked away.

Kurt reached for the remote, but then quickly realized that the televison was already off. So, he just simply got up, turned around, and walked to the kitchen to try and make himself some dinner. But the only thing he had on his mind was this Blaine kid.

And he had no idea why.

* * *

"Did you hear about Anderson getting locked up again?" Rachel Berry's voice cut through the awkward silence like a knife. Kurt's head popped up from Instagram, just as he was looking and deleting some of his old photos.

"Oh, I heard that he robbed a bank," Santana was the first to answer, "and his rich sugar daddy bailed him out of jail, again." The others nodded. All except Kurt. He just stared at Santana.

"He's got pretty good strategies. Gotta give him that," Puck interjected. "When I robbed that ATM back last year, it only took them 20 minutes to find me and arrest me. It took them the whole night and half of morning." Rachel looked at him with her jaw dropped.

"He's a _criminal, _Puck! He's no good, at all. Like, a husler. I wouldn't even imagine how that boy would have any friends, or any respect for his family!" Rachel all but yelled.

"He's just a teenage boy with a tainted heart."

Every head turned to face Kurt, wide eyes from everyone. "What do you mean, Kurt?" Rachel asked, eyes popping impossibly wider.

"He is just like us; he's just resorted to his last options. Maybe he's robbing the bank for a good reason? Or because he can't feed his family? Or maybe he's just alone. He may just be a scared kid out in the open. Just because he robbed a bank a few times-"

"5 times," Rachel inturrupted.

Kurt ignored her and continued. "Just because he robbed a bank five times doesn't mean he's the worst person on the plannet. It's not like he's killing anyone. What if this keeps him from cutting himself? Or killing himself?"

"Kurt!" Tina yelled.

"Well, you don't know!" Kurt yelled back. "And I don't either! But I _damn _well don't accuse people before finding evidence first. I just make options. Unlike all of _you, _you just jump to conclusions! You can't just do that! He's a person, for God's sake!"

He finished, his face red with anger, fists clenched, and chest heaving. When he saw Rachel open her mouth, he just simply grabbed his messenger bag, stood up, and walked out. He walked through the halls, until he reached the doors to the outside. He just needed some air. Needed to find somewhere that he could cool down, maybe sort out his thoughts.

The Lima Bean.

* * *

"Hello?"

Burt answered the phone, without checking the caller ID. When he heard principal Figgen's voice, he straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel? Kurt Hummel walked out of building doors this morning during Glee Practice. Someone told us he was going to the Lima Bean."

Burt sighed. "Yeah, I'll go get him."

"Thanks, Burt."

He placed the phone on the table and grabbed the keys. When will this boy learn to not loose his cool? He knew that he had probably got in an argument, and walked out. That's what usually happened.

"Well, time to go find him," he muttered as he left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Kurt was walking down the street towards the Lima Bean, just typing away on his iPhone, when he heard it.

"Fag!"

He glanced back to try and see where the word had came from. He spotted a man, around 18, looking directly at him, laughing with his 2 buddies around him. He looked the other way and just continued to text.

"Homo!"

It sounded closer this time around, like they were approaching him. when he heard footsteps, he imediatly froze in place.

"Oh, is the little fairy scared?" the one man joked.

"He doesn't looked scared, right now he's just joking." Kurt snapped back. One of the men grabbed his arm and the other around his waist. The third one, Kurt called the violent one, started viciously kicking and punching at his stomach and legs, causing early bruising to follow. Kurt's mind didn't register pain at the moment, it all happened so fast that his mind didn't follow up on the kicking and punching and scratching. The two men let go of him, to join the others in the kicking. That's when Kurt finally cried out in pain, sobs leaving his body.

"Hey! Do we have some trouble over here?"

The men, and Kurt, turned their heads to face a kid, around Kurt's age, defending a stranger that he didn't even know. The kid had golden-hazel eyes, with black gelled back hair. He had seen those features before, somewhere...

"No trouble at all, sir, the guys answered, and nervously left.

The kid dropped to where Kurt still whimpered in pain, his hand resting on his back. "I think we'll need to get you to the hospital, ok? I can drive you."

Kurt nodded, but no words came out. Instead of helping Kurt up, the boy pulled him into a hug, rubbing slow circles into his back. He didn't know who this kid was, but whoever it was certainly had a heart of gold.

The kid picked Kurt up bridal style, apologizing when Kurt hissed in pain. He opened the car door with a free hand, and slid him into the backseat. He whispered to Kurt that everything would be ok. But by the time he was in the driver's seat, Kurt exausted, and fell helplessly asleep.

* * *

**First chapter done! There's going to be around 15 chapters, so this is most definatly not the end. I just hope you guys liked it c: Reviews are inspiration, and they help me write and update faster ;) **

**Oh! And if you haven't heard Britney Spear's Criminal, maybe you should listen to it. It really helps the story make sense. (:**


	2. Kicked To The Curb

**Kicked To The Curb**

"Come on, wake up."

Kurt could hear a faint voice, urging him to wake. But his eyes would simply not open. It as like his eyelids were too heavy for him to lift. The voice repeated it's command, and Kurt had to find out who was with him. With some work, he cracked one eye open, blinded by the bright, white walls of what appeared to be a hospital.

Wait-_hospital?_

Kurt snapped both of his eyes open and jerked up, wincing at the pain that shot through his chest and legs. His breathing became heavier and faster with every passing second it took him to realize his atmosphere.

"Am I in the hospital? Oh god, oh god... I- I need to get out of here... I need- I need-" He stopped himself, feeling every word scratch his throat and cause more pain to pulse through his body.

He hadn't noticed the unfamiliar looking man sitting next to him until the voice that woke him yelled for a nurse.

He looked back to where the voice was coming from. He had hazel eyes and gelled black hair-

And the memories flooded back. The kicking, and punching, the name calling, and the man who stopped what he was doing to help him. He stared into his eyes with his own blue ones before speaking up.

"Do I know you?"

The man chuckled slightly to himself. "It depends. Have you heard of me?"

Kurt shot him a confused facial expression. "What does that even mean?" The man laughed, but when Kurt shot him a look that read _bitch, I'm in a hospital, don't test me, _he backed up a little to show him he was sorry.

"I'll introduce myself after the nurses come in, deal?" Kurt nodded, and just then a nurse walked in with a chart. She gave one to Kurt and one to hazel eyes.

"Glad to see sleepy head is awake. We were worried, you've been asleep for over 20 hours."

..._What! _"So, it's not the 15th?"

The nurse shook her head. "It's the 16th. It's 12:30pm." Kurt was shocked, but merely nodded, waiting for the nurse to continue.

"So, Kurt Hummel has 3 broken ribs, we repared them during immidate surgery not an hour after you were admitted in. You also needed a few stiches on his arm, and major bruising." Hazel eyes winced and shot Kurt a look of sympathy. "We've contacted parents, they are waiting in the waiting area. Whenever you want to see them, we'll let them in."

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Kurt asked the nurse. She nodded, and Kurt thanked her as she walked out of the room.

"I'm really sorry," Hazel eyes apologized. "You probably didn't deserve this." Kurt nodded, accepting his apology. But his mind was on other things.

"So, who are you exactly?"

He made a face to show he was thinking. "Well, I'm a lot of people, actually. I'm a 17 year old guy who's trying to find a place in this world for himself, but I'm also a 17 year old boy who's made some pretty bad desisions while trying to keep his home from being sold back to morgage." Kurt nodded, but still didn't quite understand.

"Wait, so, I'm confused. What's that mean?"

Blaine softly chuckled under his breath as he held his head down.

"Well, I guess this is the best time than ever to tell you who I am, right?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, "Please."

"My name's Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's eyes went wide, his heart racing. And since he was hooked up to a heart monitor, Blaine could see it too.

"Now, let me explain myself. I know that most people-like you- would be freaked out and try to run far, far away from me. But if you could just please hear me out before you start to make accusations, I would appriciate that. Kurt's heart was still racing, and his eyes were still wide, but he nodded slowly.

"I guess we should start from the root of the problem. I was 16, just a year ago, and I had brought my first boyfriend home from school that day. My mother was home, but my father was working. When wasn't he? My mother loved him; she told me that he was so sweet, and polite. Well, my father doesn't get off work until 9ish, usually. So my mother said that we could cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. Unfortunatly, my father came home two hours earlier than planned. When he saw me and him on the couch, he freaked out and yelled at him to go home. He left, but then the unthinkable happened. My father walked over to me and called me a _fag, _and that he wouldn'_t_ have me spreading my _fairy dust _around the Anderson household. I argued with him, and said that I liked guys, and that so what?" He stopped, and chuckled sadly. "Biggest freaking mistake of my life. He hit me across the face, sent me upstaires to pack a couple bags, and told me to leave and never return. And I ran. I've been living in a motel by Scandals for the past year. You think my father bails me out of jail? Never. It's been my brother, Cooper Anderson. He cares a lot about me. I only try to rob all those banks because I need the money to pay for my 'home'. But I end up getting caught everytime. I pretty much got thrown in the pile of shit. Kicked to the curb. And I've been miserable since that day." By the time he was done, he was crying. And even Kurt had tears in his eyes.

Kurt, despite the pain, reached over to Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt knew that right from the start that he wasn't that bad of a person, and he was glad to prove that theory.

"It's ok Blaine... You're ok now..." Kurt was soothing Blaine; trying to calm him. Blaine cried into his shoulder. Kurt didn't know what to do. He really wanted his phone. This would make an interesting tweet.

"I'M IN THE HOSPITAL AFTER GETTING BEAT UP AND NOW I'M CUDDLING A CRIMINAL THAT SAVED MY LIFE."

Blaine calmed down, and turned to face Kurt. "I'm sorry to throw all of this stuff out at you, I don't think you deserve or need anything else on your plate right now-"

"Why me?"

Blaine snapped head to stare into the boy's blue eyes. "Huh?"

"Why did you stop what you were doing to help me?" Kurt asked, curious. "Why wern't you just like everyone else in Lima? They would have just looked the other way. But you- of all people- stopped your car and helped me. Hell, you even drove me to the hospital!" Kurt thought for a moment. "Did you go home last night?"

Blaine hesitated. "...No?"

Kurt's eyes went wide, once again. "Well, I went home to get some clothes and a bite to eat, but I might have- sort have- spent the night here?"

"You didn't leave me." Kurt thought aloud. "Why didn't you leave me?"

"Because even though I don't know you, you were hurt badly. They wouldn't let your parents in, only me because I was with you and refused not to leave. So, I couldn't just leave you here on your own, passed out or not."

Kurt's eyes swelled in tears. God, no one ever told Kurt that criminals were so sweet! "Oh, please don't cry..." Blaine pulled Kurt into his chest, rubbing soothing circles onto his back. Kurt relaxed into the touch. He sighed after he had gained his closure, just laying on Blaine.

"Kurt!"

Well, _shit._

Kurt's dad, Burt, walked in and ran to his side, just as Blaine stood up and straightened up. "Oh Kurt, I'm so glad you're ok! I didn't know what happened, and they wouldn't let me in and-" Burt trailed off once he noticed the other presence in the room. "Who's your friend Kurt? He looks awfully familiar." Blaine laughed softly, hesitating before reaching his hand out to Burt. "Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson."

Burt froze and looked from Kurt to Blaine. "Where's my shotgun?"

"DAD!" Kurt yelled. "He saved my life." Burt scoffed.

"Like hell he saved your life. He's a _criminal, _Kurt. He's a bad person. I bet he put you here, and he's just lying to you about what happened." Kurt's jaw went slack.

Blaine spoke up first. "With all do respect, Mr. Hummel, Kurt was walking to the Lima Bean when a gang of guys started to attack him. I stopped my car and drove him to the hospital."

"And he stayed with me all night!" Kurt added. "I remember all what happened, Dad. He really helped me."

Burt's blood boiled. He didn't know who to believe. His own conciounce or his own son. He decided to just let it go. "Blaine, if you could please leave, so me and Kurt can have a little bit of time alone?" Blaine all but nodded and turned to leave.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled. "Bye Kurt." When the door shut, Burt spoke up.

"Did he really help you?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded. "Well, that's very nice of him. But I don't want you to see him anymore."

Kurt's jaw flew open. "Dad! What the fuck? That's so unfair!"

"Kurt, listen to yourself!" Burt yelled. "You're actually fighting with me about a criminal! What's gotten into you?!"

"HE'S NOT A BAD PERSON! HE TOLD ME HIS STORY! OF WHY HE ROBBED THOSE BANKS! HE LIVES ON HIS OWN! HIS PARENTS KICKED HIM TO THE CURB! HE'S ALONE, AND FEELS LOST! DON'T MAKE STUPID STATEMENTS ABOUT HIM IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HIM!"

Burt was silent. He just walked out of the room, before he said something he would regret. He just turned to ask the nurses when Kurt can be released. Kurt buried his head in his hands, silently crying, wondering if he would ever see Blaine Anderson again.


End file.
